The Mad King's Children
by Vivaly
Summary: King Uther's madness brings desolation on Camelot, the Purge is killing hundreds and the new laws are breaking alliances between the great families of Albion. In times when death sentences and treasons are entertainments, it seems that only family can be trust. Yet it is not certain when you're named Merlin Pendragon. Warnings: Rape / non-con - Uther/Merlin
1. Prologue

_Hello_ _, everyone! This is my first fanfiction of Merlin that I have already started in French under the name of "Les enfants du Roi Fou". I wanted to touch more readers and as Merlin fandom is mainly made of English speakers, I have decided to translate this fanfiction that I love and on which I have worked on for a while. I am still writing in French and I already know where I want to go but sometime this fanfiction still surprises me and as consequence my draft changes. So here it is. I hope my English is not so bad if anyone feels like being my beta to correct the translation do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Just a small notice, my inspiration come from Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin, there is a small crossover with Harry Potter by J.K Rowling and of course, the whole world and the main characters are not mine and are from the series Merlin from BBC._

* * *

 **Warning: Violence, non-con/rape/incest, Crossover with Harry Potter and UtherXMerlin(one-way, sometimes creepy, so this is a warning)**

If anyone wants the pairings here they are thought it is complicated and long so … :p :

Uther/Ygraine - Uther/Hunith (one-way) - Hunith/Balinor, - Uther/Merlin (one-way/non-con) - Merlin/Freya - Lot/Morgause - Arthur/Gwen - Lancelot/Gwen (one-way)- Morgana/Thor Woden (OC) - Nimueh/Tristan De Bois - Arthur/Merlin/Morgana (bromance/siblings love) - Merlin/Will (bromance) - Gwaine/Morgana (friendship) Arthur/Gwaine (Bromance) - Merlin/Gwaine (Bromance) - Gaius/Will (Father-Son Relationship) – Kilgharrah/Merlin (Father-Son Relationship)

 **Disclaimer: The only characters that are absolutely mine are Lord Johas Holdworth, Dame Kathereen Holdworth and their children Henry, Thomas, Malory, and Lucy. As well as Erwin and Oris Slytherin, Gendric, Clamaens Okenburgh the Unshakable and Elidas Merdoc. Please, do not use my characters in your fictions. All the other characters are from the world of Merlin by BBC and the world of Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Mad King**

The early autumn was coming, leaving a reddish orange carpet of dry leaves on the beaten paths. Only the conifers were slightly colouring the bleak and austere landscape of Camelot. The sound of the wind whistled violently and the tense heavy grey sky rose sullenly over the fortress of the capital. Such as a lily covered with dark spots, the castle, eternally white, covered with crows looked strangely similar to those flowers eaten by aphids at the bottom of its walls. It was huge, large and robust, the thick stone and the narrow openings. It was an enormous rock in the middle of a vast field of naked trees. A majestic castle to host one of the greatest family of Albion: The Pendragons.

 _Dragon's head_ , many wondered about the meaning of this name, some said that the Pendragons were dragons' killers in the age of the clans representing the warrior's strength that ran through the royal blood. Others would say that the name predicted what was about to come. And that the actions of the protagonists bearing this name would only illustrate the rage, the strength and the wisdom of a dragon.

The golden dragon of the red flags fluttered in the wind over the agitated heads of the people passing along the streets. In the frenzy of the afternoon crowd filling the streets of the capital, a strange silhouette guided by two strong men wearing casual clothes were trying to reach the citadel.

The guards at the gate stopped them for the control and the two men spoke quickly and nervously to the guards while the third person stood back. One of the guards leant toward the silhouette, either to curtsey slightly or to see the face of the stranger. They let them pass.

They passed quickly through the alley of statues representing the New Gods. The stone of the statues was whiter that the castle itself. They reached the steps of the castle and took the stairs four at a time. One of the two men spoke loudly to the guards and one of them ran inside.

Several minutes later, he came back with the Prince, heir of Camelot: Arthur and the best knight of the King, Leon.

The hooded stranger decided to show their face to reveal a beautiful black-haired young woman. She had sharp blue eyes similar to the prince's, the pale complexion of the Ladies at court and delicate features. She looked like the girl on the left of the King on the family portrait hanging in the entrance of the castle: Princess Morgana.

She had left the castle eight years before to become the ward of King Odin as she was betrothed to his son Thor following an alliance between the two families. She was sixteen years old and her return when a wedding was drawing nearer was ominous.

A year before, the political situation of Camelot had weakened since the King banned any use of magic on pain of death.

A year before, the King had lost his lover and favourite, Lady Hunith following the attack of a low sorcerer. Rumours said that Lady Hunith had tried to leave discreetly the court with the help of this sorcerer, taking with them her son, Uther's youngest child: Prince Merlin.

The death of Lady Hunith and the scare of losing his second son touched the King profoundly. Wanting to protect his family of all risks, he declared magic an unpredictable underhand weapon banned from the lands of Camelot. According to the law, anyone practising magic would be executed. The magic instructors present on the territory could retrain while wearing a bracelet in bronze, element absorbing magic, or flee the territory in the week to come, banished. If one of the known instructors stayed on the territory, Uther found them and executed them in a short time. Magic and all that was connected to it had become number one enemy of the kingdom.

The Court Sorceress, Nimueh, was burned at the stake two days after she also tried to kidnap Prince Merlin, trying to flee with him.

No one could ignore why she did it. She had been the magic preceptor of Prince Merlin who from an early age performed magic feats. The fate of Prince Merlin hanged by a thread.

He had sworn solemnly before the court and the people to never use magic again and to wear, according to law, the bracelet in bronze. His father had closed the bracelet on is wrist reducing his son to weaken in front of everyone. Prince Arthur had then to help him supported his own weight, while the King was reeling off a long speech about how one should learn from Merlin's example.

Even if Prince Merlin had officially stopped practising magic, it was known that he was not any sorcerer, he was a warlock, and magic was an integral part of him. He was magic and his own existence was going against the current war.

The citizens were afraid for their lives, the lives of their children and the life of their Prince.

Many fled the kingdom, others submitted to the bracelets and some continued practising magic in secret for reasons of their own.

By claiming his hatred of magic, King Uther had made enemies and lost allies, especially King Odin, sorcerer himself. Some of those alliances were still at stake particularly the one with King Lot married to Uther's sister-in-law, Queen Morgause, a sorcerer herself.

Princess Morgana had surely been called back to the kingdom for her own protection because of the weaken alliances.

The future was dark while the present took shape off treasons and sentences still gathering just as many sadistic fans and feeding the morbid gossips of the people.

Some announced that the King was mad and without knowing, he won a new title whispered by his vassals and howled by his enemies. "The Mad King"

* * *

 **Table of content:**

 **Part 1: The love of Uther**

Chapter 1: The Favourite _– Posted in French_

Chapter 2: The Spitting Image _– Posted in French_

Chapter 3: The Pride of his Father _– Posted in French_

 **Part 2: Family secrets**

Chapter 4: Of Dragon's Blood. _– Posted in French_

Chapter 5: The Witch Queen. _– Posted in French_

Chapter 6: The Duty Of A Prince. _– Posted in French_

 **Part 3: Ways of Survival**

Chapter 7: To Flee _– Posted in French_

Chapter 8: To Attack

Chapter 9: To Live Under Occupation.

 **Part 4: Hazards**

Chapter 10: Fire Lands

Chapter 11: To Be Queen.

Chapter 12: On The Road To Nemeth

 **Part 5: Brotherhood**

Chapter 13: The Rusty Side Of The Coin

Chapter 14: Justice

Chapter 15: The negotiator

 **Part 6: The Once And Future**

Chapter 16: Peace

Chapter 17: Love

Chapter 18: The Grail

\+ Appendix: Families Trees

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Appendix: Families Trees

**Appendix**

 **Families Trees**

* * *

 **Kingdom: _Camelot_**

* * *

 **House Pendragon**

KING UTHER PENDRAGON : the First of His Name

\- His wife, QUEEN YGRAINE, of House Du bois, died in childbed

\- Their children:

PRINCESS MORGANA, betrothed to THOR WODEN, the eldest, sixteen

PRINCE ARTHUR, heir to the Throne of Camelot, a boy of sixteen,

his bastard legally recognised, PRINCE MERLIN, son of Late LADY HUNITH, fourteen years of age

\- His counsellors:

LORD AGRAVAINE DU BOIS, Lord of Ironwood, Master of law

LORD JOHAS HOLDWORTH, Master of coin

LORD GODWYN, Commander of the Kingsguard

SIR LEONIEL, Best Knight of the King

MASTER GIAUS, Court Physician.

Late LADY NIMUEH of House Fell, ex-Court Sorceress, married to Late SIR TRISTAN DU BOIS

\- His household:

His manservant: HUBERT

GEORGE: Prince Arthur's manservant

WILLIAM: Prince Merlin's manservant, Gaius' apprentice and nephew

GUINEVERE: Princess Morgana's handmaiden and daughter of the Blacksmith - her brother: Elyan

* * *

 **House Du Bois**

LORD AGRAVAINE DU BOIS, Lord of Ironwood,

\- his wife, LADY ELISSA of House Florin

\- Their children:

EBBERT DU BOIS, eighteen years of age, married to LADY KIANNE of House Humble, heir to Ironwood

LAUREEN, a girl of sixteen, married to HOWARD of House GRACEFORD

KARL, a boy of thirteen

CODIN, a boy of ten

JACLINE, a girl of six.

\- His siblings:

Late SIR TRISTAN DU BOIS

QUEEN MORGAUSE LUAITHRE

Late QUEEN YGRAINE PENDRAGON

* * *

 **House Holdworth**

LORD JOHAS HOLDWORTH, Lord of Castemeer,

\- His wife, LADY KATHEREEN of House Hallaw

\- Their children:

HENRY, heir to Castemeer, nineteen years of age

SIR THOMAS, a boy of sixteen

LADY MALORY, eldest girl, fourteen

LADY LUCY, a girl of eleven

* * *

 **Kingdom: _Essetir_**

* * *

 **House Luaithre**

KING LOT, first of his name

\- His wife, QUEEN MORGAUSE of house Du Bois

\- Their children:

PRINCE CENDRED, heir to the Throne of Essetir, nineteen years of age

PRINCE GWAINE, a boy of sixteen

PRINCE MORDRED, a boy of ten

Household:

-DRUID RUADAN, Court Physician - his daughter, SEFA, handmaiden.

* * *

 **Kingdom: _Cornwall_**

* * *

 **House Woden**

KING ODIN WODEN, First of his name

\- his wife QUEEN FRIGG of House Woden, a cousin.

Their children:

PRINCE THOR, heir to the Throne of Cornwall, seventeen years of age, betrothed to PRINCESS MORGANA

PRINCESS FREYA, only daughter, fourteen

PRINCE TYR, a boy of twelve

PRINCE BALDR, a boy of six

his bastard SIR LOKI, son of LADY LAUFEY of House Utaldir married to LORD FARBAUTI of House Rerasil

...


End file.
